This invention, generally, relates to electronic systems and circuits for generating various scenes digitally in a continuously changing pattern and, more particularly, to a light pattern generator for use in simulators.
The generation of perspective images on a television screen is well known, and systems for generating such perspective images are equally well known. For example, such systems permit three-dimensional objects to be drawn electronically upon a cathode ray tube, but such systems are impractical for use in simulator apparatus primarily because they do not permit a scene to be changed continuously. The use of such digitally generated perspective images for a simulator requires complete control over the visual scene to permit such a scene to be changed by the trainee.
The invention described and claimed herein is an improvement over an invention by Randy W. Moore entitled Landing Light Pattern Generator for Digital Image Systems, filed on Nov. 4, 1980, Ser. No. 203,913 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,184) and assigned to the same Assignee as the present invention.